Fruity Pleasure and Whipped Cream Surprise
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: A little Sam/Bee fanfiction I whipped up. Bumblebee's hungry early in the morning, so Sam gives him what he wants...and some loveeee along with it. xD Rated M for some romantic actions/phrases/etc. The ending's a cliff hanger, so be aware! R&R!
1. Just the Beginning

My second Transformers romance story. Remember, I don't own the Transformers. But, yes, please read and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I'm continuing this story or not. This was all done in a couple hours. So, yeah. ENJOY!

* * *

Tranquility, Nevada, Sam's Home.

3:34am, Saturday, January 19, 2008.

Chapter One – Just the Beginning

Bumblebee lay sound asleep in Sam's bedroom, the black-accented bangs of his golden blonde hair softly tossed against his forehead. His toned body was extended, his legs sprawled in awkward formations, intruding Sam's personal space. Sam, who lay awake beside him, sighed angrily, pushing Bumblebee's leg from little room he had for what felt like the one-thousandth time that night.

"'Bee, for _God's_ sake, keep your leg over _there_!" He whispered heatedly.

Again, all he got as a reply was a groggy, "Mmmm..."

Sam furiously turned onto his side and shut his eyes, trying with every fragment of his entirety to clear his mind and get to sleep.

Bumblebee shifted and softly rolled his tongue in a gentle purr, again pushing his leg against Sam's. Sam tensed angrily and suddenly sat erect, glaring death down at Bumblebee.

"'Bee!" He whispered irately. "That's the _last_ straw."

He saw Bumblebee's mouth curve into a witty smile.

Sam frowned.

"I'm not finding this very funny," he said lowly.

Bumblebee's eyelids lifted. His eyes were an astonishing blue, ablaze like lightning. They glowed faintly in the dark like a cat's, and they sent shivers up Sam's spine.

"I find your temper rather amusing," Bumblebee chuckled.

"I would too, if it weren't freakin' _three thirty in the morning_."

"Correction, Sam. It's three thirty four and twenty one seconds," he stated promptly without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Sam's shoulder slumped and he shook his head.

"You're such a know-it-all, y'know that?" There was a playful edge in Sam's voice.

"Do I know that? Yes, you just told me," Bumblebee answered with a smile. He sat up beside Sam, his eyes seeming to flash once. "And I take that fact _very_ proudly."

Sam laughed softly, patting Bumblebee's back with a firm palm.

"'Course you do."

Bumblebee smiled wider as Sam's eyes met his.

Sam noticed how handsome Bumblebee was in his solid, human protoform. His skin was unbelievably perfect, no blemishes whatsoever, a creamy white tone throughout his whole body. His hair was a rich blonde, the ends of his bangs accented black. His eyes were bigger than most human's and the bluest of all blues, a compelling and imploring color.

Bumblebee's body was exceptional; the greatest physique Sam had ever seen a teenager have. Standing over six feet tall at such an age, Bumblebee was the ultimate chick-magnet, yet refused to have any relations with a human female.

"I prefer femmes," he had once said. "More to _love_, in my opinion."

Sam sat his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, turning his head to regard his digital clock.

"Better get some more sleep, 'Bee," Sam said quietly. "You know how you get in the mornings..."

Bumblebee nodded with a short chuckle and lay on his back, tucking his hands behind his head. His eyes looked up at the ceiling, scanning subconsciously without the slightest sound.

Sam turned onto his side again, closing his eyes with a slow breath. Bumblebee rustled beneath the covers for a few seconds, trying to become comfortable in the human berths. Sinking into the mattress, his eyelids fell.

Silence hung about the room. Sam listened to Bumblebee's breathing, his mind gradually beginning to drift into a dream…

Bumblebee twitched and his stomach growled lowly.

Sam sighed, chuckling.

"Sam?" Bumblebee brought forth his name softly.

"I heard it, 'Bee," Sam laughed.

"What was it?"

"It's your stomach. You're just hungry," he said, turning over to look at him. "I thought you knew all this by now."

Bumblebee shook his head. "I haven't been in my human form in many years."

Sam blinked. "Oh, well…I'll go get you something to eat." He rose, ambling groggily toward the door. He looked back over his shoulder, gesturing a hand at Bumblebee. "Stay here, 'kay?"

Bumblebee nodded. "I will."

Sam departed quietly down the darkened hall, tiptoeing to ensure that his parents were not disturbed. Bumblebee's antennae rose from their embedded position amongst his locks of golden hair, perceiving Sam's footsteps descend down the stairs, then fade away.


	2. Romantic Endeavors

Chapter Two – Romantic Endeavors

Bumblebee lay on his back again, his head turned towards the window. His blue eyes scanned over the full moon with curiosity, and he stored his sighting of the solar body in his CPU's banks as a pleasant recollection. The dim rays from the moon spilled through the window and hit his face softly, giving him a gentle natural glow.

Being in a human's body – It felt much different than being as big as a house of course. He felt so vulnerable without his burly armor and tough metal skin, or his shoulder and arm cannons. It amazed him how Sam and other humans went about their lives without considering that anyone could attack them in their exposed state. The thought boggled his mind. Regardless, initiating his human hologram every now and then was an enjoyable adventure each time. It helped him understand their culture further with a hands-on experience.

Yawning softly, his antennae twitched and he turned his head, seeing Sam enter the room with a tray of food. Bumblebee smiled, sitting up in the bed.

"I thank you for bringing me something to consume, Sam," he said with a smile, allowing Sam to return at his side. "What have you brought?"

Sam set the tray on top of both of their legs.

"Fruit, whipped cream…water," he said somewhat blankly. "My mom heard me get up, so she kinda _made_ me get something this _healthy_."

Bumblebee nodded with a shrug. "Well, its understandable. At this hour, it would be unhealthy to eat anything too high in sucrose, fat, or acids, as you may get an upset stomach, Sam."

Sam only blinked, staring at Bumblebee. He shook his head slowly.

"You know all of that, but you couldn't even tell that you were hungry," he said with a smile. "You surprise me yet again."

Bumblebee chuckled. "Yes, I surprise myself too." He gingerly plucked up a strawberry between two fingers, lifting the red fruit to his eyes. "What do you humans call this?"

"A strawberry," Sam answered, his smile growing. "Try it. It's good."

Bumblebee looked to Sam, perplexity dancing across his features. "Is it really?"

"Yes, 'Bee, just eat it."

Looking back to the fruit, Bumblebee opened his mouth and took a small bite from the strawberry, soon chewing the flesh of it slowly. Sam watched him with a smile, noting how Bumblebee's hard jawline flexed, then relaxed, as he chewed.

"Mmm," Bumblebee nodded.

Sam chuckled. "You've got some sugar on your mouth, 'Bee."

Bumblebee blinked his big eyes once and looked at Sam. "Hnn'?"

"You've got some sugar right there," Sam said, pointing a finger to a corner of Bumblebee's mouth. He watched Bumblebee's tongue peek out and dab the sugar crystals, pulling them into his mouth before they were swallowed with the fruit. Sam saw Bumblebee's throat bulge gently as the strawberry traveled down.

"That was delectable," Bumblebee commented, blue eyes upturning. Sam pat his leg.

"Add this, now," Sam instructed. He gentle took Bumblebee's hand and directed it toward a bowl of whipped cream topping. In a downward scooping motion, he slowly directed Bumblebee's hand to collect a dollop of cream on the remaining flesh of the strawberry. He released Bumblebee's hand, smiling.

"Try it. It makes it taste sweeter."

Bumblebee nodded slowly, observing the whipped cream that decorated the strawberry.

"Sweeter…More sugary, yes?"

Sam nodded. "You've got it."

Bumblebee chuckled and leaned his head back, opening his mouth with a smile. He dropped the fruit into it and chewed, his tongue peeking out again as he licked away some whipped cream around his mouth. He swallowed, licking his lips politely.

"Even more delicious," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you ate the leaf part of the fruit too," Sam laughed. "Nice goin', 'Bee."

Bumblebee only smiled wider. "The more, the merrier, no?"

Sam smiled shyly.

"Have another," Sam said, taking a strawberry and dabbing it in some whipped cream. He offered it to Bumblebee generously.

"Why don't you eat one?" Bumblebee said, taking the fruit. "I don't want to eat it all. And I certainly couldn't do that either."

"I'm not that hungry. _You're_ the one whose stomach growled, remember."

Bumblebee chuckled, setting the fruit on his tongue.

"I see what you did there," He grinned.

Sam laughed softly, watching Bumblebee's tongue lick his lips, then smudge cream on them.

"Now, there's whipped cream on your mouth," Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "You're so messy, 'Bee." He stared a hand for his friend's mouth, about to thumb away the whipped cream.

"Why don't you get it off for me then?" Bumblebee teased, he stopped Sam's hand gently. "_Not_ with your thumb…"

Sam's eyes widened, becoming ablaze with a sudden anxiety.

"Y-You…Y-You want me to…lick it off?"

Bumblebee laughed softly in his smooth voice. "I wouldn't joke about anything so serious." A playful edge lightened the tone of his voice.

Sam smiled and dropped his hand, licking his lips slowly.

"Whatever you say, 'Bee…"

"That's right, Sam…"

He slid closer to Bumblebee, the two pairs of eyes stared deeply into each other. Their mouths locked and Sam felt Bumblebee's tongue graze against his own, and accepting the shy request, Sam massaged his tongue with Bumblebee's. He tasted the whipped cream run from Bumblebee's tongue onto his own. It had melted in the heat of Bumblebee's warm mouth, flowing as a sweet stream of sugary goodness.

Sam felt Bumblebee's tongue draw back as he swallowed, then a small chunk of the strawberry tumbled into his mouth. The fruit tossed back and forth between both tongues, and Bumblebee breathed a laugh into Sam's mouth. Sam twitched, feeling Bumblebee's cold hand slide up his shirt, tender fingers stroking his bare chest. Another hand grazed his thigh and brushed his side, curiously touching, exploring.

Bumblebee swallowed again, moving his tongue quickly against Sam's. The fruit between the two tongues continued to bounce back and forth until it lost its course and gently fell to the back of Bumblebee's mouth. Sam's tongue reached for it again, but the fruit was swallowed wetly, and Sam smiled.

Bumblebee whimpered, feeling Sam's hand move between his legs. Though he parted his legs slightly, Bumblebee's head shook quickly in protest toward Sam's actions and he nibbled on Sam's bottom lip, his face held soft with unease of what was to come.

"No, Sam," he whined. "Please…"

Sam's fingers gently stroked Bumblebee's most private spot, and Bumblebee bucked back instinctively, unsure on how to properly react. He let a low moan into Sam's mouth, sharp breaths also entering Sam.

"_Primus_, Sam," Bumblebee breathed harshly. "Stop…_Ah_, stop, Sam, _please_."

"Shhh…" Sam cooed.

Sam's hand slid to Bumblebee's chest and rubbed. He felt Bumblebee's heart beating furiously like his own beneath all of that rock-hard muscle of that chest. Bumblebee was a virgin to these sorts of things, Sam assumed as Bumblebee's heartbeat accelerated. That's probably why he was holding back a little bit. He didn't understand the human concept of sex too well.

Bumblebee cried out softly in alarm, feeling his hard cock being rubbed. He bit hard on Sam's lip, drawing a small amount of blood that trickled onto his tongue. He ignored the blood, swallowing, gripping Sam's body.

"Sam," he said in a sharp breath. "_Stop_, _stop_, _stop_…"

Sam's hand moved up Bumblebee's tee shirt, and a wandering finger fingered Bumblebee's belly button. Sam heard Bumblebee laugh at the tickling sensation, moving his mouth from Sam's. Smiling, Sam wiggled his fingers against Bumblebee's stomach, feeling the muscle draw in. Soon, it relaxed, letting his fingers dance on the smooth skin. Bumblebee laughed again, running his wet tongue along Sam's jawline.

Sam shuddered with a moan, rubbing Bumblebee's stomach with his palm. Bumblebee purred and slowly ran his tongue up Sam's neck, his hot breath lightly hitting the skin. Sam groaned with a large shiver, grasping Bumblebee's stomach.

"Ohh, '_Bee_," he breathed. "Lord have mercy."


	3. Dilemma

Chapter Three – Dilemma

Sam climbed onto of Bumblebee, his brown eyes seeming to flash eagerly. Bumblebee lay on his back, his shirt tossed lazily onto the bedroom floor. His boxer shorts remained on, but tugged downward at an angle by Sam's eager hands, the smooth skin of Bumblebee's pelvis area exposed. Sam ran his fingers over the smooth skin, feeling it pull in as a reaction. Bumblebee laughed somewhat innocently, allowing Sam's inquisitive fingers to ease under his boxers and stroke the top of his most private spot.

For an hour, the two had managed to keep quiet while experimenting with fruits and whipped cream. The door was now shut, but not locked. They both knew how angry Sam's father got over locked doors in "his" house…

Between two fingers, Sam held a green grape covered partially in whipped cream. He lowered it above Bumblebee's mouth, willing eyes looking down at him.

"C'mon, you know the drill," Sam said with a smile.

Bumblebee lifted his head just enough to take a bite of the grape, chewing half of it. Sam popped the remaining piece in his mouth before locking his mouth with Bumblebee's. Bumblebee's tongue fought through the whipped cream, massaging against Sam's, wiggling excitedly in the sweet cream. The two halves of fruit danced around, becoming lost in the thick blend of sugar, then Sam's piece dropped down into Bumblebee's throat, taking the teen by surprise. Bumblebee coughed and swallowed the grape and cream in all, breathing sharply as Sam backed away. Sam laughed, noticing how wide Bumblebee's eyes had gotten.

"I nearly choked!" Bumblebee exclaimed quietly. "Dear, _Primus_."

Sam laughed a little louder. "Dude, s'okay. You're still alive, right?"

Bumblebee sighed. "Yes… I am."

Sam leaned over and curiously ran his tongue through Bumblebee's navel, causing Bumblebee to shudder and twitch at the sensation.

"Oh, Sam! Stop!" He said, hands balling into fists. He smiled, biting his lower lip, moaning. "Ahh, Sam!"

Sam laughed softly and leaned up, meeting his love's wonderful blue eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'm done," he chuckled.

Bumblebee breathed out deeply, feeling Sam slip his body on top of his. Bumblebee's muscular arms moved tightly around Sam's frame, allowing him to sink into his. Sam lay an ear over Bumblebee's heart, listening to it beat steadily, loudly. He heard Bumblebee's breathing clearly, and a few happy gurgles from his full belly.

Sam laughed and Bumblebee looked down at him with a playful mock confusion.

"What is it, Sam?" Bumblebee cooed, stroking the human's spine with tender fingers.

Sam patted Bumblebee's stomach. "Nothin'," he said, smiling with a sigh.

Bumblebee purred, gently rolling his tongue to create the rattling sound, then turned his head to a side, closing his eyes. Sam allowed Bumblebee's mighty heartbeat help his mind drift away, but then…

"Sam, why's your door closed?!" Came his mother's squeaky voice suddenly.

Bumblebee's eyelids shot up and he fixed his big eyes on the door as it slowly opened. His heart rate sped whilst his antennae rose, and Sam sat up, shock causing him to freeze.

"Oh, _damnit!_" He cursed under his breath.

"I thought you said you locked the door!" Bumblebee yelled at Sam in an angry whisper. His eyes flashed heatedly.

"I thought I did too," Sam said, defeated. "Ohhh, shi-…"

His mom strolled in her pajamas and gasped. She screamed, noticing Bumblebee's shirt tossed on the ground, Bumblebee in his boxers nearly falling off, and the two boys sitting with pieces of fruit carelessly placed on the bed, some covered in whipped topping.

"SAM! WHAT ON EARTH…?!" She yelled. "EXPLAIN THIS!"

"Judy, what's wrong?!" Came his father's voice…then nearing footsteps.

Bumblebee gulped and looked at Sam, who bowed his head and sighed.

"We should've known…" Bumblebee whispered, his antennae drooping as he dropped his shoulders. Sam only shook his head quicker.

How could he explain _this?! _

His dad froze beside his mom, eyes immediately widened.

"SAM!!" His parents screamed.

"…Shit."


End file.
